House Tabidor
House Tabidor refers to a family that intially ruled the Kingdom of Orantum in Anuire, from the late 12th century up until its destruction and disunion in 1516-7 The House was founded by Hadrien 'the Just' Tabidor, Captain of Anuire's Legion and first king of Orantum, who had decended from the Quinderic family but declared himself distinct after embracing the paladin doctrine. Captain Hadrien established the new Paladin Kingdoms of Orantum after repelling the First Green Siege in 1361. This period in Anuirean ruling is known as the Andu Restoration period. After Anuire's Legion had conquered most of what was to become Orantum, Captain Hadrien had held The Council of Four Lights in Riverspring on the 21st of May, 1363. The council had included the representatives of each civil kingdom conquered as well as Hadrien's own advisery, and they had discussed the dividing of conquered lands. Hadrien would come to only cede the lands of Mholien, Solieite, Ghonallison, Monsedge, and Haesrien to their original kingdoms, and claim the rest of the lands to his new titular kingdom of Orantum. Ambiguity and Creation ]Hadrien Quinderic was born to his father Morgerac Quinderic and his mother Anna Hundin on March 1st, 1322. When Hadrien had been born, his house, forever in service to the Taels of Ghoere, been locked in a war between the old states of Ghieste and Bhalaene fighting to restore the kingdom of Ghoere. Hadrien's father had died when he was a child, after he was captured and executed by Sir Chadwick Darton in April 10th, 1322. After their family's capture, by the end of the war in 10 June, 1333, Hadrien was warded to Lord Parniel Solar in Danaroene. Upon his fifth name day, Parniel committed Hadrien to education. He was tutored by Sir Daene Tolroy and Sir Ruormad Underwyn in combat and by the priestess Savane Fornphair in his faith and literacy. It was believed that during his training, Hadrien was constantly hectored for his relation to the Quinderics, and was on some occasions even beaten for it. By 1339, Hadrien had been employed as a soldier in the Solar levies, as to keep him confined from his family, which Hadrien would call 'a vicious slight, for all my training a squander, now I am left to die' (2 October, 1341). After serving in the ranks of Ghieste for two years without so much as a suggestion for promotion, Hadrien had begun to plot his desertion. On the night of April 21, 1341, Hadrien and his close friend Onwen Gyles, had left the ranks of Sir Galehaut Krowyn for Alamie. Onwen would die from Slow Fever on their way to the Church of Haelyn in Alamsreft on the day of February 5, 1342 with Hadrien by his side. The year that followed had been one of servitude to the Priest Ryence Bores, Hadrien had been focusing on becoming a cloistered priest, even at the protest of Bores, who said his destiny was to serve Haelyn as a paladin. During the night of September 24, 1343, Hadrien had said to have had a vision from heaven, and immediately left the cloister to assemble a new holy order to combat the growing threat of the Green Siege in the north. Hadrien had taken the men Cador 'the Good Sword' and Tristan 'Haelyn' with him on his journey, and spent ten months in Alamie assembling "Haelyn's Men", later renamed to Anuire's Legion. By July, Hadrien had assembled more than 3,000 men with his siren call of faith. When he was asked by his first in command, Lionel 'Truesword' what he should be called, he said "Captain Hadrien Tabidor", a day later on July 5, 1343, he declared himself the founding member of the new House of Tabidor as well as chiding the family of Quinderic for being 'vile beasts of torture and devilishness'. The Magpie The original coat of arms for the house of Quinderic features a white crow on a plain black field, to represent the dark shame the family takes with ]their name. Hadrien essentially morphed this image to a magpie, saying that, "the image of the magpie is darkness, but cloaked in white; My blood may be black but I wear the light of Haelyn on with me". The first banner of house Tabidor was sewn by a common women named Igraine in April 7, 1363, who had sewn it in a tribute to her liberators. One of Hadrien's advisors, Lord Lieman Daeland, would exploit the image as a banner to rally around. - Family Tree